when you´re gone
by mccalennon
Summary: Akito va a el aeropuerto el día de san valentin  a  detener que se valla su amado


Era el día de san Valentín y en la casa de los Shoma ya como era costumbre no se celebraba.

-Ay!!! Otra fecha menos que no podemos celebrar- se quejaba Kyo- bueno no es que me guste esta fecha ni nada por el estilo – decía el gato mirando de reojo a Thoru- pero a este paso ya no tendremos nada que celebrar

- ya deja de quejarte- le decía Auki- si quieres invitar a salir a Thoru ya díselo y por favor deja de estarte quejando- ese comentario hizo sonrojar al mas no poder a Thoru y a Kyo

De pronto salio Shigure con unas maletas

- ¿Qué haces con esas maleteas?- le pregunto Kyo

- Me voy de viaje – le respondió Shigure

-¿Y adonde?- le pregunto Auki preocupado, aunque no se llevaran siempre bien Shigure era como un padre para él.

- a Inglaterra- respondió Shigure – Ya saben cosas del trabajo

-¿Y cuando regresaras? – volvió a preguntar Yuki

- unos meses, años quizás – respondió el perro

- ¿Y no hay nada que te haga quedarte? – le pregunto Thoru

-si lo hay- respondió melancólicamente Shigure – pero por ese mismo motivo es por el cual me voy.

Sin avisar Thoru abrazo a Shigure, Yuki y Kyo también se despidieron de él (ya están librados de la maldición por eso no se convierten)

Shigure se fue a la mansión principal para despedirse de Hatori y Ayame

-¿Y es hora?- le pregunto Hatori, Shigure asintió

- Shigure –empezó a decir Ayame con un tono dramático – has sido uno de mis mejores amigos, no voy a llorar- se decía a si mismo, pero se puso a llorar mientras que Hatori lo consolaba.

- Shigure deberías despedirte de Akito – le dijo Hatori

- ustedes dos saben que por ella me voy – le dijo Shigure

- vamos Shigure no te comportes como un bebe!- le dijo Hatori

- Esta bien – dijo Shigure, el perro subió hasta la habitación de Akito, tocó 3 veces la puerta pero como nadie contesto decidió entrar, cuando entro vio a Akito acostada en la cama "se ve también, tan en paz"- pensó Shigure, se acerco a ella y le dijo -Adiós Akito-, "te extrañare mucho, tú sabes que yo te amo y por eso e decidido alejarme de ti que irónico ¿no?, pero bueno espero que seas muy feliz, siempre te querré y espero que no te olvides de mí nunca – pensó Shigure y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Adiós Shigure – le susurro Akito- si solo viniste a despedirte ya te puedes ir- dijo fríamente

Shigure antes de salir del cuarte le dijo:

- sabes Akito, Yuki me pregunto si había algo que me podría hacer que me quedara y sabes quien era, eras Tú- dijo Shigure y diciendo esto salio de ahí dejando a Akito reflexionando

Hatori llevo a Shigure al aeropuerto, pero como estaba lloviendo retrasaron el vuela, cuando estaba sentado alguien se sentó a su lado, cuando Shigure volteo se sorprendió ya que se quedo muy impresionado al ver a Akito a su lado; la chica venia empapada y traía un kimono rosa que le había regalado Shigure.

-Akito estas empapada- le dijo Shigure – toma – le dijo mientras le ponía su saco para que no tuviera frío- ¿Que haces aquí?

-bueno yo estoy aquí ya que dijiste que lo único que podría hacer que et quedaras era yo, por eso te pido que te quedes ya que eres muy importante ara mi y no quiero que te vallas de mi lado… dijo Akito

-_**tercera llamada para el vuelo hacia Inglaterra1**_

-Shigure yo te amo- dijo por fin Akito. Shigure le sonrió, se acerco lentamente a ella y le dio un beso

-eso era todo lo que tenias que decir para que me quedara – le dijo Shigure tiernamente – yo también te amo mas de lo que te imaginas Akito

- señor va a subir al avión? – le pregunto uno de los encargados de la aerolínea

-no –respondió Shigure sin dejar de ver a Akito- Vamonos Akito, vamos a casa

Los dos se fueron rumbo a la casa principal de los Shoma

-sabes algo?- le pregunto Shigure

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Akito

- Te ves muy linda con ese kimono- le dijo Shigure haciendo que Akito se sonrojara- tengo muy buen gusto para elegir kimonos verdad?- ese comentario hizo reír a Akito- Te amo lo sabes – decía mientras la abrazaba.

FIN

espero que les haya gustado


End file.
